Adore, Adore
by Persephone Smith
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is tired of the same routine everyday. School, yawn, fangirls, dobe. Rinse and repeat. What will happen when Sasuke, along with many of our other favorite male residents of Konoha vie for the attention of a new transfer student? AU! Sasuhina
1. Chapter 1

**Hey.**

**Soo... I know I should be updating _It's Alright with Me_ right now... **

**But this came into my head! **

**It started out as a dream I had about me and a friend, so of course I was all like "Naruto must be in this!" Well, some of the characters from Naruto.**

**Mainly Sasuke Uchiha.**

**And Miss Hinata Hyuuga.**

**So this' bout to be a SasuHina.**

**My other favorite crack pairing! I swear, if Sasuhina happened in the anime...**

**I'd shit my pants from happiness! Gross but true, true, true.**

**Sorry for the stupid title lol!**

**Oh... By the way..**

**Disclaimer: Does ANYONE on this website own Naruto? Yeah, no. **

* * *

A pair of obsidian eyes stared lazily out the window of South Konoha High, witnessing Mother Nature at her finest. The leaves rustled beyond the confines of the loud classroom were being whisked into the air, splashing onto pedestrians beyond the school gates like waves upon a beach shore. The eyes followed the seeds from the dandelions as they assaulted students walking alongside the school, causing a symphony of sneezes and exclamations of anger from members of the female population that did not take the wind into consideration when putting on mid-thigh length skirts this morning. Sakura blossoms painted the periwinkle sky with subtle accents of faded pinks and reds, a scene most would call beautiful.

The boy with obsidian eyes merely yawned. Most are vulnerable when yawning, and he was no different. Immediately following his satisfying yawn and stretch, the boy heard two distinct, lust-filled sighs behind him, sighs that seemed to be aligned with the clock at the front of the classroom. The boy huffed angrily and rested his head on his desk, allowing his raven bangs to fall over his eyes as his group of fan-girls made shallow comments behind his back.

"Sasuke-kun is so perfect! His perfect hair, his body, his eyes... his body! Kyaaa! We were made for each other!"

"Shut up, Karin! Why would he want a girl like you when there's a WOMAN like ME around? Sasuke-kun acts so mysterious all the time... I know he wants me! I can see it in his eyes! I will be Lady Uchiha! CHA!"

"Ehh? Sakura, when the hell have you looked him in the eye? He has not and never will give you the time of day!"

"Nani? Shut up, you dirty bitch!"

"No YOU!"

The Uchiha boy rolled his eyes underneath his lids, feeling quite annoyed by the topic and alarming occurrence of the conversation. Karin and Haruno Sakura talked about him constantly, and have been for years. Shit. Gets. Old. He would never even give the ladies the time of day anyways. As a pair, both girls were too thin, wannabe fragile and self absorbed. Karin wasn't exactly ugly, but she occasionally forgets to do a portion of her hair, and she's obsessive. Sakura is too loud and headstrong. She would never let him get a word in if he did try to pursue her... which he wouldn't. _Well they've already started the "No you, bitch!" argument, _Sasuke thought. He slowly sat up and looked towards the front of the classroom, eyes focused on the door. _That means dobe should be arriving in 3...2...1—_

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAN! Good-morning! Oh, good morning to you too, bastard!" If any other person would have addressed him as bastard, Sasuke would have their head on a plate during lunch. But this guy was different. Uzumaki Naruto had been there for Sasuke when his parents died, and offered to share a small brownstone with him when his brother abandoned him. Naruto was simply his best friend, so his remarks meant nothing. Sasuke smirked as Naruto headed towards him, fuming with a new-found anger, anger that seemed to be geared towards him.

"Hey! I take back my good-morning, teme! Why the hell didn't you wake me up? I was almost late to school!" Naruto pointed at the clock towards the front of the classroom, to show Sasuke that there was only about three minutes left until class actually started. Sasuke simply shrugged, and faced the window once again, looking outside at the peaceful setting. He began to tune Naruto's yelling out just as Sakura made her way over to their location to smack Naruto upside the head. _It's like these people read "How to annoy the hell out of an Uchiha" daily_, Sasuke thought cooly in his head. It was always the same at South Konoha High. Fangirls chasing him. Girls that he didn't even know fawning over him. Karin and Sakura talking and fighting. Naruto showing up nearly late, followed by Sakura manhandling Naruto like he was a fussy little kid. Sasuke knew that somewhere in the school, Yamanaka Ino was dragging Nara Shikamaru around, much to Shikamaru's dismay. Sai and Inuzuka Kiba were in the corner of the classroom like they always were, talking about girls they want but can't have. Hyuuga Neji was brooding and in deep thought a seat ahead of him, much like himself.

Same shit. Just a different day.

Sasuke sighed, peeling his glare from the windows to the clock above the teacher's desk just as the bell was kept his eyes on the clock for fifteen minutes, attempting to guess the arrival of his teacher. Another five minutes passed before Kakashi-sensei walked in the classroom, his exposed eye creased upward in faux embarrassment.

Kakashi attempted to smooth down his spiked silver hair, setting down his suitcase and eyeing his students as they made their way to their seats. "Sorry for the late arrival! You see, I ran into an old man, a man who needed my help with deciphering an encrypted message from his long lost son..." Sasuke tuned his teacher out for the remainder of his lies, his attention now on a black limousine that was pulling up slowly in front of the school. He sat up slightly, feeling somewhat intrigued by the appearance of a high-class vehicle at a public school like SKHS. The door of the limousine opened, revealing a pale slender hand waiting to be taken by one of many large pale males that filed out of the limo beforehand. Each man opened an umbrella as the catered passenger made her (_or could it be HIS?_) way out of the limousine and towards the front entrance. Sasuke followed the unusual group up until they became too close to the building for him to see. Sasuke shrugged off his curiosity, but not before taking note of Neji's strange excitement and anxiety. He cringed as Neji accepted Kakashi's excuse in order to get in his good graces.

"I cannot speak on behalf of the remainder of the class Kakashi-sensei, but I for one fully accept your reasons for being late," Neji stated, standing up respectfully and creating a false sense of acceptance towards his teacher. "Your new older acquaintance was smart to leave the fate of his long lost son in your hands. With that being said, now that you are done with you story, will you please allow me to be excused, Sensei? I do believe she's here".

Kakashi looked at the Hyuuga Neji in shock, refusing to believe that Neji, number two in the class (behind Sasuke) ate up his bullshit story. "Err—thank you Hyuuga-san! If only all my students could have such an open mind like yours! Ah but yes, please retrieve her and bring her to class for proper introductions!"

As Neji was dismissed, the classroom began to fill with murmurs of what or rather WHO was gonna be arriving in their classroom. Still pretending like he did not care, Sasuke rested his head in the palm of his right hand, listening intently to the conversations taking place around him.

"Kiba, do you think she's hot?"

"If she is, I'll be the first to ask her out!"

"She better not try to go after Sasuke!"

"You say that like Sasuke is yours!"

"She better not lay a hand on my Shikamaru!"

"No one wants him but you, Beautiful."

"How troublesome, Sai..."

Even Kakashi-sensei joined in on discussions about his future student's demeanor, much to the dismay and disgust of his students. Playful chatter carried on until the handle of the door turned, revealing a regular student of the class. The familiar individual was Neji, with his long brunette hair tied into a low ponytail and intense opal eyes, void of any pupils. As he made his way to the front of the classroom, Sasuke took note that his usually cold and hard facade had now been replaced with that of happiness and warmth. He cleared his throat, as if to silence the already hushed class. Much to the class' confusion, Neji held out a hand towards the still opened door, and began to make an introduct5ion.

"Class, I'd like for you to meet my cousin and new classmate, Hyuuga Hinata. She is a junior and will n ow be attending South Konoha High School with us. Please take care of her." As Neji beckoned the unseen Hyuuga to his side, the entire classroom sat on the edge of their seats, waiting to make note of the girl's initial entrance.

A small, petite girl walked in, with small brown penny loafers and long black knee socks. The socks seemed to stretch on forever, covering slightly long, toned legs, ending right before they reached shapely thighs. The girl was wearing a stiff, pleated skirt, that came just past her mid-thigh. Her white uniform blouse was tucked loosely into her skirt, revealing an hourglass shaped waist and a full chest. Her pale, petite hands were joined together at the front of her body, fidgeting with nerves and pressure from being in the lime light. Her pale cheeks were dusted with a natural light pink blush, and her lips were pursed into a nervous grin. The rose color found on her full lips and cheeks contrasted her jet black hair, which cascaded down to the middle of her back, falling down her shoulders and framing her round face. The girl was beautiful, but what made her most striking were her pair of Hyuuga trademark eyes. Unlike that of Neji, her wide, white eyes were full of shyness and warmth, giving her otherwise adult characteristics a childish. The male population of the class sighed as the young ladies growled angrily when the new Hyuuga opened her mouth to speak.

"H-h-hai, please t-take care of m-m-me!" She blushed deeply and bowed.

Sasuke felt his stomach lurch, and heart beat began to go faster than usual. He looked around at the rest of the male population, seeing that they too had experienced the same feeling as him. Sasuke frowned, not knowing how to handle to this new cataclysm of feeling that was poured onto him. He didn't know what to do, but in his mind, he was sure of one thing:

_I've got to have her._

* * *

**Well, it's just a random thought! If I get a review of two I'll continue it! So was it good? Bad?  
**

**I'll be publishing more to _It's Alright with Me_ sometime this weekend!**

**I've been so swamped with homework! Gomen ;(**

**Read and Review! Love you guys :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai dere gaiz! Lol.**

**I'm really happy that a lot of people enjoyed the first chapter! I enjoyed reading the reviews and getting emails about story alerts and what not! Sorry it's taking me so long to update. School is such booboo right now! I'm so glad I'm a senior... Soon I'll be able to flip desks over and say "F-this shit!" Until then... I shall hold my tongue and update when I can :) **

**Sasuhina... I will go down with this ship! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto.. Never will... I'm gonna go cry now..**

**Onto Chapter Dos! HUZZAAAAHHH!**

_I've got to have her... This should be easy._

Sasuke leaned back, still in thought as Neji lead his doe-eyed angel of a cousin to the seat nearest to his own. Before Hinata had a chance to pull out her chair to sit down, she was bombarded by the male population of the class, each boy sporting a slight blush across their chiseled faces. Sasuke noticed her cousin clench his jaw in anger, trying to contain his temper without breaking any necks. _Someone should really let her know what she's about to get into_, Sasuke thought, frowning at the thought of himself going soft. Why would HE care about HER well being? He just think she has a nice body. Not as frail and thin as the rest, just right... right? _Right._ Sasuke grimaced as he watched dog-boy, Inuzuka Kiba, grab for the Hyuuga heiress' pale, genteel hand, contaminating it with his calloused, tan fingers. He brought the polished hand towards his lips, only to be pulled away from her and tossed aside by Naruto. After shooting Kiba a dirty look, the blonde haired, blue-eyed boy turned towards Hinata and smiled, the lightest shade of red dusting his whiskered face.

"Don't mind that creep Kiba! He's just trying to get in your pants!" Naruto raised both arms behind his head, a nervous tick he had when in awkward situations. He chuckled nervously as Hinata clasped her tiny hands upon her round, rose-red cheeks, mouth open in embarrassment. "Er, I didn't meant to freak you out like that! Just be careful!" Naruto winked at Hinata as she cutely furrowed her brow and nodded seriously, taking a mental note to stay away from lecherous classmates. Sasuke perked up in his seat as he heard her angelic voice sing a song of thanks towards his idiot friend and roommate.

"A-ano.. thank you, I-i'll definitely be more c-careful... umm.. uhhh..." She grinned sheepishly, an even deeper blush adorning her face as she searched for her savior's name. Naruto laughed nervously, realizing his mistake of not giving a proper introduction.

"Daahh! I'm really a dobe, ne? I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Just call me Naruto, okay Hina-chan?" He smiled widely as she nodded, looking down at her shoes to hide the smile that reached all the way to her eyes, causing her wide white eyes to crease upward. "Lemme introduce you to some normal people Hina-chan! Well, there's me.. Uh, and Neji! Oh wait, aheh-heh, nevermind that was dumb... Hmm, there's Nara Shikamaru and his girlfriend, Ino!" Naruto pointed towards the spiky haired boy who was looking away from Hinata, at the request of his jealous blonde girlfriend. Hinata waved to Ino, receiving a cautious glare, followed by an approving grin. Sasuke smirked, seeing that Ino would probably be the only girl okay with the new Hyuuga's existence. "Oh! And how could I forget Sasuke-Bastard! His real name's Sasuke, but he likes being called Teme, so be sure to do it as much as possible! He's my best friend! Say something to Hina-chan, teme!" Sasuke felt his heart drop down to his stomach as a pair of soft, pale lavender hued eyes looked shyly into his cold obsidian ones. The chatter going on throughtout the classroom ceased, everyone waiting to see how the school heartthrob would act towards the beautiful stranger. This silence lasted for a good three minutes.

_Well, this is good and awkward. _

Sasuke felt Hinata shift because of his gaze, but he was used to people feeling uncomfortable or intimidated around him. _Most girls just fall for me with one look... this should be easy._ Bored with the silence, Sasuke turned his attention away from the heiress, towards the empty sidewalks outside of the school building. Ignoring Sakura and Karin just made them fall even harder for him; he was a good-looking guy, so why wouldn't it work on Hinata. Though she doesn't appear to be one on the outside, she was just like any other high school girl. Boy crazy and quick to fall for anyone and anything. _My silent, "brooding one" act should get her in no time... It always works when I'm trying to push girls away. This'll be like reverse psychology without her even knowing it._ Sasuke sighed and allowed the weight of his head to rest within his right palm, trying to hide the smirk spreading across his face. It was only a matter of time until his look would affect her. Sasuke glanced forward in her direction, seeing if he had made her blush like the dobe and dog boy did. Sasuke's eyes grew wide and his left brow raised slightly in disbelief.

_What the...? _He thought to himself, questioning the scene he had just caused to happen before his eyes. Hinata had turned away from him. From HIM. Uchiha Sasuke. Not only had she turned away, but she kept her eyes to the ground, for they had become full of discontent and sadness. A sad, pale shade of pink had found it's way onto her porcelain cheeks, causing her facade to express an overall feeling of hurt and slight anger. With her brows furrowed, she turned her back towards a stunned Sasuke, finally taking her seat as Kakashi-sensei made his way to the front of the class to begin the day's Calculus lesson. Sasuke quickly removed the shocked expression from his face as Neji turned around to give him a nasty scowl, and soon found himself turning towards the window angrily as Naruto snickered at his predicament. Though Sasuke was expert at hiding emotions, he knew that Naruto had caught on to SOMETHING. _I've been living with the dobe too long. He knows me too well... Ugh, damn. _

When the final bell rang dismissing the class, Sasuke curiously watched Sakura and Karin surrounded Hinata, fake smiles causing the girl to remain in her seat.

"Hiiiiiiiii, Hinata-chan! I'm Sakura, and this is Karin! We just sit a couple of seats down! You should hang out with us after school sometime, we'd LOVE to be your friend!" Sakura's jade eyes sparkled mischievously as Hinata smiled warmly, accepting her vague invitation.

"R-really? I think I'd like that," the heiress replied softly. Karin ran a hand through the untamed side of her hair as she eyed Hinata. She had a smile on her face, but it didn't reach her eyes. Karin leaned in to whisper in her "friend's" ear, causing Sasuke to listen slightly harder.

"Just on one condition. To be our friend, you have to stay the fuck away from Uchiha. He belongs to us, well ME—and me ONLY. If I catch you gawking at him like you were earlier, I'll make life at South Konoha VERY hard for you," Karin cooed softly into Hinata's hair, fingering random silken black strands that framed her face. She quickly sat up, a faux smile plastered onto her face as she pushed up her glasses. "And you wouldn't want that would you? Let's be the BEST of friends, Hina-pyon!" On that note, Karin and Sakura left the classroom, but not before taking one last look at Hinata and cackling. Sasuke had to control his outer ticks, fighting to loosen his clenched fist and tight jaw. _Those bitches... I swear, their asses will be mine if they touch her..._ Thoughts of anger of faded as he felt the dobe grabbing his arm, yanking him out of his seat, claiming it was time to go home and get some ramen. Sasuke had to fight his blush as Hinata bid them goodbye, her voice full of question and anxiety from her recent attack for Sakura and Karin.

"Goodbye N-Naruto-kun! Uchiha-san... see you tomorrow morning". Hinata grinned politely, eyes creased upward in happiness, preventing her from seeing Sasuke wince at her honorifics and formalities. _Uchiha-san... that's my father or... or HIM. She's on first name basis with the dobe. How in the hell did this happen? _Sasuke accidentally growled audibly, causing Naruto to look back at him, a goofy, all-knowing grin plastered upon his face as they exited the school gates and took a left, towards their brownstone apartment. _What the hell was his problem, _Sasuke thought wearily, knowing that he was going to catch hell for SOMETHING on the way home.

"Sooo. Sasuke-teme."

"Dobe?"

"Bastard."

"This conversation is stimulating and all Naru-tard, but I'd like for you to go ahead and spit out whatever the fuck you have to say," Sasuke said nonchalantly. Naruto was starting to get on his nerves. Sasuke knew that Naruto wasn't the type to create small talk, so all of this beating around the bush was killing him. "What is it?"

"Well... what do you think of Hina-chan?" Sasuke inwardly frowned as the dobe said her "name," seeing a red blush drape itself over the bridge of his tan nose.

"You mean Hyuuga Hinata?'

"Yeah!"

"Well... ehh" I jogged forward lightly, not ready to witness the wide-eyed freak of nature that had temporarily took over his whiskered face. Whatever he did, he could NOT let Naruto know of his slight crush on Hinata; he'd NEVER hear the end of it.

**Ta-daah? Sorry this chapter is so short! The next on is where things really good cooking, so yuh! Read & review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'm lovin how ya'll are lovin' this fanfic.**

**Seeing so many reviews makes my heart super happy.**

**Thanks for making my day, cuties.**

**Disclaimer: I like, hardcore don't own Naruto. Not even a little. I wish I owned Naruto. And Sasuke. And Kakashi. Especially Sasuke and Kakashi. And Neji 3 **

**Without further ado, I give you Chapter Three!**

* * *

Though his lids were completely closed, Neji still managed to roll his eyes, annoyed by the tapping noise his cousin was making on the wood finished doors of the limousine. She had begun rapping her manicured nails on the siding ever since they left the school, and he'd just about had his fill. In order to distract her, Neji decided to strike a conversation.

"Hinata-sama, what's on your mind?" He sighed as he saw her fidget at the heaviness of his question; he could tell that she was carefully choosing her words in her mind. _She's still the same as ever_, he thought. He then attempted to help her out, like he always did, by asking her if she met any people that she could see herself befriending soon. His younger kin flushed at his question as a series of faces flashed through her mind.

"Ano... there's Naruto-kun..." her faced flushed at her mentioning of his name, much to her cousin's disgust. Neji could see that the Uzumaki brat had left a good impression on his innocent, easily pleased cousin. Though Uzumaki Naruto had not necessarily done anything personal to him, he still felt that Hinata didn't belong with his crowd. He was loud. He was a total idiot (literally an idiot; he's making all C's). And he didn't hang around the best people. His best friend was the school asshole, Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha. Sasuke. _Just thinking of the name "Uchiha" makes me want to gag,_ Neji thought as Hinata continued to list new acquaintances she had come across. If there was anyone Neji disliked more than Naruto, it was definitely Sasuke. Neji doesn't consider himself bitter towards the Uchiha; he respected the fact that he was smarter than him, earning the highest marks in class. He just hated his attitude. Though Neji himself could be considered cold, and unfriendly, Sasuke was nearly ten times as worse. The Uchiha had a certain "I know I'm the shit, let me hear it for me," air about him that just did not sit well with Neji. Such a boy, with a cynical demeanor and conceited, hurtful way towards others would most likely destroy the rare, timid nature possessed by Hinata. Hinata, in more ways than one was very much like the whitest of roses. The pale, Hyuuga eyes symbolize the innocence and superiority she should have above others; the dark, vile darkness lying within the searing Uchiha stare could only cause contamination and utter disaster. _Some things just shouldn't mix... and the way the Uchiha looked at her earlier... He thought no one witnessed the disgusting shade of pink that scarred his cheeks while they had a staring match... I will NOT allow him to make her into a plaything of sorts, nor will I allow her to become some crazed fan-girl..._ Neji was quickly snapped out of his thoughts as Hinata sent him a genuine smile, full of familial love and complete contentment. Neji smiled back halfheartedly, still deep in thought about the Uchiha problem. Neji shook himself out of his angst filled stupor, feeling foolish for taking a "big brother" type approach towards his young cousin. He knew he was overprotective, but she needed protection; living in a sheltered home constantly surrounded by guards and high gates of the Hyuuga compound did not allow Hinata to learn the woes of love, popularity (or the lack there of) and the dangers of brooding, self-centered boys. For once, the Hyuuga name had caused damage to it's carrier; because of the prestigious title, Hinata has always been isolated from other people outside of her family, let alone people her age. Neji had suggested that her father, Hiashi, allow her to experience life at South Konoha High in order to further develop her social skills. Though he was happy at his eagerness to move her to his school, Neji now regretted it, for he did not consider the colorful characters she would be constantly surrounded by. Neji clenched his fists as Hinata began tapping the door of the limousine, causing his deep thoughts to cease realizing that they had arrived at his—now THEIR home. His piercing white eyes danced with amusement as Hinata gawked at the size of his miniature mansion.

"I-isn't this a bit much? I know my father wanted us to live comfortably once together, but... this is a l-little much, ne?" Hinata's brow soon furrowed deeply as seven bodyguards quickly surrounded the entrance to their large home, making sure the entrance was clear. Neji smiled as Hinata slowly made her way into the door way, turning around in a full circle to take in all of the beautiful Terra-cotta handrails and sculpture that garnished the pale, off-white walls.

"I thought you'd be accustomed to living in such a home Hinata-sama," Neji said blandly, taking off his school jacket and shoes. "It's not as big as you think, there's just an abundant amount of windows. Don't worry, you won't get lost like you used to at the compound". Neji let out a small laugh as Hinata quickly turned around, raven hair wrapping around her shoulders and red blush covering the entirety of her face.

"I didn't get lost Neji-nii! I was a little kid... I was j-just exploring!... I didn't think you'd remember that..." She smiled while thoughts of her childhood swept through her mind. Neji had been the only one around her that did not pressure her into being the perfect "princess" that most company CEO's preferred to have as daughters. She could be herself and not worry about being reprimanded and trained like a show animal around him. He had sheltered her from that, and she could see that he still hadn't changed. He saved her from suffering yet another year by suggesting the transfer to South Konoha High, and for that she was grateful. "Neji?"

Neji, who had been showing the bodyguards to the rooms surrounding Hinata's, quirked an auburn eyebrow in response to his name. "Hmm?"

"Thank you... I f-finally feel free... I think I'm going to like it here". Neji smiled warmly at his cousin and childhood best friend, mentally vowing to protect her from getting the kindness and sincerity she always exhibited taken away from her. He began to go upstairs, mentally and physically exhausted from the long day, stopping midway to answer back to Hinata.

"I think you're going to like it here too".

* * *

The only sound being made in the tiny apartment Sasuke shared with Naruto was the bubbling of the hot stove-top ramen. Sasuke sat on one end of the small kitchen table, diligently doing the English homework assigned by Kurenai-Sensei during English Literature class. He gathered his jet black eyebrows in frustration, attempting to decode the Sonnet he was assigned to analyze:

_Sonnet 61 by Petrarca_

_Oh blessed be the day, the month, the year,_

_The season and the time, the hour, the instant,_

_The gracious country side, the place where I was,_

_Struck by those two lovely eyes that bound me;_

_and blessed be the first sweet agony_

_I felt when I found myself bound to Love,_

_The bow and all the arrows that have pierced me,_

_the wounds that reach the bottom of my heart._

_And blessed be all of the poetry I scattered, calling out my lady's name,_

_and all the sighs, and tears, and the desire;_

_Blessed be all the paper upon which I earn her fame,_

_and every thought of mine,_

_only of her, and shared with no one else._

Sasuke read the words over and over again, failing to understand the meaning after each reading. He suddenly pushed the poem away, too frustrated to make another attempt. All of this talk of "love". _Is it even emotion that could be defined? This is all so stupid_, Sasuke thought, getting up from his chair to go inform Naruto that his ramen was ready. It's as if Kurenai-Sensei knew of his internal struggle when she assigned him this idiotic, confusing, sonnet. _How am I supposed to understand this shit? I'm not an old Italian poet. And I'm not in love. Never been in love. And will never be in love. _He sighed, as he contemplated going to the library before class tomorrow, in attempt to do research that would held him understand the poem. Sasuke sighed longingly as he recalled the first few words of the poem: _"Oh blessed be the day, the month, the year, the season and the time, the hour the instant, the gracious country side, the place where I was; Struck by those two lovely eyes that bound me"._ He swallowed hard and fought a losing battle with the heat finding its way onto his cheeks, as he was instantly reminded of the subtle, stunning beauty of Hyuuga Hinata. _I'll never forget today... time seemed to pause, everything around us was became frozen when I met her..._ _The "gracious country side"... that could be the sakura blossoms falling around her; they made her pale skin even paler, and they matched her beautiful blush perfectly... And her eyes... those EYES... those "two lovely eyes that bound me"..._ He quickly dismissed his thoughts, realizing that he had walked from the kitchen to the dobe's room. He looked over his shoulders in a paranoid manner, as if someone could have seen his flushed cheeks and read his Hyuuga-filled thoughts.

He stood at the doorway of blonde's room and knocked firmly upon the redwood door. He was NOT about to step inside. He pushed the door open roughly and merely looked around the cluttered, overly-orange room, in search of a glimpse of blonde hair beneath heaps of dirty clothes and scattered papers. Spotting his friend sprawled out across his bed, Sasuke began to speak loudly, just in case he was asleep.

"Hey DOBE!" Naruto sat up with a start, a long line of drool connecting his whiskered cheek to his orange and black pillow.

"Wha-WHA? Huh? Oh," he replied, calming down and squinting towards his doorway. "Is that you, Teme?" Rubbing his eyes, Naruto stood up groggily, vision still blurred from his short, intense sleep. Sasuke rolled his eyes, walking away from the doorway as Naruto stumbled and tripped over clothes in his room, heading straight towards the kitchen.

"No," Sasuke said coolly, a bit of amusement in his voice. "It's your precious Hinata-chan". Sasuke was surprised to hear the dobe laugh at his smart comeback; he expected the dobe to get mad at his sarcasm like he always did.

"That makes sense! I always thought you were secretly a little petite girl, always pouting and moaning about something! You aren't nearly as cute as Hina-chan though!" Naruto laughed, completely ignoring the angry emotions that caused Sasuke's facade to become contorted and covered with disgust and embarrassment. "Speaking of Hinata-chan... you never answered my question". Sitting back down at the table, Sasuke looked down at his pile of homework, avoiding direct contact with the dobe's all-knowing cerulean eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about".

"Sure you do," Naruto replied, slamming his bowl of ramen down onto the table right next to Sasuke, splashing Sasuke's slightly annotated poem with chicken-flavored ramen juices. Sasuke wrinkled his long, pale nose in disgust, wiping the excess liquid away from his paper and wincing as Naruto sat backwards in his chair, his tan whiskered face just inches away from his. "So tell me."

"I answered you. I said 'ehh', Dobe. So you're stupid AND you have bad memory. Sucks to be you, ne?"

"Bastard, I thought you didn't know what I was talking about! How would you know what you answered? Now tell me! What do you think of Hinata-chan?" Sasuke mentally scolded himself as he considered possible answers for the dobe's heated question. _Damn, how'd I let him get control in this conversation? Oh well, fuck it... Better give him an answer. What DO I think of Hinata-chan? And WHY does HE want to know? He has his precious Sakura-chan, does he not? Hmmm..._ Sasuke frowned as he turned away from his homework, looking directly into Naruto's eyes, making sure his own obsidian eyes were void of emotion. Naruto stared back eagerly while stuffing his face with a nonstop flow of deep yellow noodles.

"Why do you want to know? What do YOU think of the Hyuuga girl?" Satisfied with his rebuttal, Sasuke sat back into his chair, crossing his arms and tilting his head slightly, giving off the impression that he was seriously intrigued with the dobe's reasoning. He felt his chest tighten up with a pang of anger as Naruto pulled his fork away from his face, raising his right hand behind his head and laughing, a light pink blush covering his cheeks, similar to how a pink blush covered the face of the beauty in question.

"Well, er—she's SO cute. And she's really sweet. Did you see how she smiled and blushed the WHOLE time I was talking? And she didn't even push me away or anything... Teme... I think she has the hots for me. Don't you think so? She seems pretty cute right?" Naruto looked up, shocked to see the cold expression still etched onto Sasuke's face. _So he likes her too, huh, _Naruto thought._ He doesn't even have to say it. This could be interesting_. A smirk made it's way onto his face as Sasuke turned away from him, arms still crossed across his body.

"N-nani? YOU? A beautiful girl like HER with the likes of YOU? Don't make me laugh dobe! What about the pink-haired girl? I thought you were hell bent on being with her, ne? Don't go near Hinata, dobe!" Sasuke snarled towards his roommate, his expression quickly changing from anger to shock as he realized the words he just said. _Fuuuuuuck, _Sasuke thought, slowly standing up and backing away from the small wooden kitchen table. He brought his hands to his face, covering the deep red-violet blush that now adorned his porcelain skin, eyes wide and racing as he looked toward Naruto, who was now dawning a Cheshire cat-esque grin. _He knows. He knows. Fuck! I gotta clean this up somehow. But how? Ugh this is bad..._ Sasuke quickly straightened up, coughing and clearing his throat as he rid himself of his childish display of embarrassment. "Don't go near her because... because I want to play around with her. Did you see the way she looked at me? I've never had a girl turn away. I'll teach her a lesson she's never gotten in her 'Princess 101' training. She won't know what hit her".

Naruto, furrowed his blonde brows, feeling a sudden hatred towards Sasuke for wanting to crush the happy, kindred spirit Hinata harnessed. Remembering Sasuke's initial answer to his question, Naruto smirked and scoffed, knowing that Sasuke was merely bluffing in attempt to hide his true emotions. Naruto was considered to be the boy's best friend for a reason; he could see through the front Sasuke constantly put up and could understand why the isolated Uchiha felt the need to hide his true intentions from everyone.

Displaying his emotions and wearing his heart on his sleeve had lead Sasuke to depression just two years ago. Two years ago, Sasuke's older brother Uchiha Itachi moved out of their home while Sasuke was away at school, claiming that such a drastic change would force him into growing up and getting over the loss of their parents. Being the youngest and most connected with his parents and being accustomed to the idea of family, Sasuke was hit hard when they were suddenly taken away from him. Itachi only added insult to injury, severing the only tie his younger brother had to the Uchiha clan. Sasuke was isolated and did not speak for months, staying his old, powerless home until the landlord asked him to leave. Naruto knew of Sasuke's situation, and sympathized with him. He too had been shaken by death early on in age,but was fortunate enough to be left with a decent apartment, and was in search of a roommate. He asked Sasuke to join him, in attempt to turn his life around and aid him in returning to his old self, because everyone deserves to be happy, despite any tribulations and obstacles thrown into one's life. Sasuke accepted, and has slowly begun the recovery process. Though Naruto cared deeply for the well-being of his friend, he also felt a slight feeling of envy towards him. Sasuke was everything in life that Naruto wanted to be, and unknowingly had everything Naruto wanted in life. He was smart. Cool. Handsome. And he managed to capture the attention of the most beautiful (_well, ONE of the most beautiful_) girls in class, Haruno Sakura. Sasuke was fortunate to have all of these attributes come naturally to him while he had to work hard to attain these things, with little to no success over his high school career. Naruto finished his ramen, and stood up, walking towards the frozen Uchiha with an evil grin on his face. As much as he loved Sasuke as a brother, he could not allow him to have everything he wanted in life._ Something's got to give_, Naruto thought.

_And I won't go down without a fight._

* * *

**Daaaahh! Naruto VS. Sasuke! Who shall win?**

**Hehe, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :) **

**I think it's my longest one for this story! :**

**I hope ya'll didn't mind the whole Hinata/Neji half. I had to establish their relationship some kind of way, I just hope it wasn't too long, or too shitty.**

**And I really didn't want for it to seem NejiHina-ish. Sorry if it did! I like that pairing okay, but it does NOT fit in this fanfic at ALL.**

**Oh! And I don't own that poem I used! It's called Sonnet 61 by Francesco Petrarca. It was written in the 1300s, and I believe it was in his book of poems dedicated to/about his true love Laura titled **_**Rime in Vita E morta di Madonna Laura **_**(ca. 1327). I thought it kind of fit this story since Sasuke felt that, time like, stood still when he first laid eyes on Hinata! **

**There will be a SasuHina reaction soon, and a little competition between the teme and the dobe in the next chapter!**

**Until next time, my sweets! :)**

**Read and review, cuties!**

**Love love love love love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back. :)**

**Here's the new chapie, we'll talk later, alright cuties?**

**Disclaimer: In my dreams I own Naruto... And Sasuke... Every night... Ahaha! Kishi owns Naruto for real for real doee.**

**Bon Apetite :) Chapter Four is now being served.**

* * *

Sasuke huffed angrily as he made his way into the school library, lack of sleep prevalent in his unruly—well, unrulier—hair and his low, tired eyes. He scanned the small library in search of a small nook to read in, away from any possible disturbances ranging from psychotic fan-girls to over zealous blondes. While searching for a place to research, Sasuke was met with a chilling stare from his classmate, Neji Hyuuga. Looking up and suddenly seeing seemingly dead white pupils alarmed Sasuke, but he refused to let any emotions interfere with the searing stare he was serving back to his peer. Neji was the first to break eye contact, rolling his eyes and sneering at Sasuke before turning on his heel and wandering into an abyss of shelves and large books. Sasuke quirked a thick, dark brow in confusion, wondering why the Hyuuga freak had suddenly turned cold towards him. Granted, they weren't the best of friends to begin with—in fact they weren't friends at ALL—but, he kept his distance and Sasuke kept his. _I'll have to ask that jerk what the hell he was looking at later,_ Sasuke thought, sighing as he settled into a seat at a long, empty table. He attempted to take out his poetry notes and the poem he was left to explicate, but a wave of drowsiness slammed against him, causing him to slow his actions and slowly lay his head on the table. His arms followed in suit as he crossed them across the empty table top, resting his head upon his forearms and resting his eyes. _I'm not falling asleep, I'm merely resting my eyes. I'm not falling asleep, I'm merely resting my eyes..._ Sasuke repeated this phrase until he successfully lulled himself to sleep. His thoughts were soon filled with a recap of the events that had taken place in his usually quiet home the night before.

_Naruto furrowed his blonde brows as low as they could go, causing his cerulean eyes to take on a deeper shade of blue, a dark, evil hue. He was truly pissed at the conflict that had come to be between himself and his supposed best friend._

"_Who in the hell do you think you ARE, teme?" he growled, lightly pushing his raven-haired roommate to conjure a reaction out of him. "You're mad because a girl looked at ME instead of YOU! Now you know what it's like when Sakura-chan literally drools over you without giving me the time of day!"_

_Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed, trying to control his wild temper and urge to sock Naruto in the face. "If you want Sakura-chan, you can have her. You two are a psychotic match made in Heaven... Well, in hell". He smirked with satisfaction as the dobe balled his fists, causing his tan knuckles to turn into a white color. "You barely know the Hyuuga girl; you should just stick with what you know." Sasuke soon found himself slammed against a wall, with the collar of his shirt gathered and pulled upwards by his royally pissed roommate._

"_Teme! You're an arrogant little bitch, you know that? I swear I'll sweep her off her feet before you ever will!"_

"_What about 'Sakura-chan', dobe?" Sasuke mentally exhaled as the dobe's deathgrip on his garments loosened and finally released his shirt. Naruto then looked away, his whiskered cheeks flushed with anger and embarrassment for having such strong feelings for the pink-haired fangirl. He was obviously at a cross-roads, and Sasuke was in no mood for seeing the outcome of his deep thinking. Sasuke tugged the hem of his black shirt and shot a cold, red-tinged glare towards the dobe before retreating to his room, laying across his large futon. Just as he sat down, the dobe stood at his doorway, his usually childlike demeanor being covered by one of anger and frustration. Naruto gripped the doorway, his knuckles turning white from pure strain._

"_Don't think that you can get everything in life so easily, Teme" the blonde said seriously, as he stared down into the battered, damaged yet proud obsidian eyes across the room. "Sure you have every girl, all the good grades, and all the friends you could get... but you don't have her. And Hina-chan, as simple and shy as she is... She won't come to you. You're actually gonna have to work and I don't think you can handle it". On that note, the blonde walked away, but not before slamming the door to Sasuke's room with a loud BAM. Sasuke stared angrily at the door, replaying the insults the dobe had just thrown at his ego. He clutched a black pillow on his futon and threw it hard, watching it rebound against the door before closing his eyes in attempt to sleep, having difficulty banishing thoughts of a pissed off blonde and a faint pink blush under warm lavender eyes._

* * *

Hinata turned on her heels several times, hands still clasped in front of her like a perfect diplomat's daughter, before heaving a heavy sigh and hanging her head low.

She was lost. In the school library of all places.

One minute, she was shadowing Neji's every move, following him as he acquired several large books to his liking, and even sitting down to read with him. She could sense that he was feeling slightly annoyed; just the day before he had said that he enjoys "alone time, and the complete solitude" that was South Konoha High's library. So she left him, feeling bad for intruding for so long. She first wandered around the excluded corner Neji was in, making sure that his messy brunette ponytail was still within view. She found herself surrounded by books of little to no interest of her. _Economics? Political Science of Japan? This seems to be a little... dry,_ Hinata thought as she wandered towards the shelves labeled 'Arts'. A small grin made its way onto her pale face, as she delved into a world in which she was too familiar with. Shaw, Keats, Wilde, Shakespeare, Petrarch... these men comforted her and allowed her mind to live and explore when she physically could not in the Hyuuga compound. For years she'd been conditioned to not have a mind of her own, to look and to act and to live a certain way, to please Hyuuga-Corp's allies and her unknown, most-likely-business-related husband that had yet to be announced. Fed up with the harsh realities she had been forced to face at a young age, Hinata looked towards fictional worlds for comfort, thoroughly enjoying the elusive parables and romantic prose each author presented her mind with. These stories provided her with an escape from the mundane, and allowed her mind to draw conclusions and develop her own opinions of love, men, and the troubles caused by social stigmas and constantly reprimanded teens. She sighed contently, deciding to pick up a few of her favorites to peruse through before the beginning of the school day. She soon had a stack towering in front of her line of sight, which didn't appear to be a problem until she decided it would be best to sit down and read. Blindly, she made her way through an open space in the library, her wide pearl-like eyes fighting to see through dark bangs and around thick book spines and pages. _Maybe someone will see me and stop to help,_ she thought, used to people wanting to eagerly be of aid to her, even when she usually wanted to figure out things for herself.

Hinata's trek across the library was ended quickly as the dull corner of a long wooden table connected with the heiress' pale, cream-colored thigh, evoking a small yelp of pain. Without thinking, Hinata quickly let go of her pile of books so her tiny hands could rub the soreness out of her newly bruised appendage. The books hit the table top with a loud thud, causing a deafening echo to reverberate throughout the entire room. Her face flushed red, eyes searching for anyone who could have witnessed her accident and realized that she was the culprit of the disturbance. Initially, she saw no one and sighed a sigh of relief, still feeling slightly embarrassed and fortunate that no one had witnessed a lady of pure grace screwing up so badly. She sat down, a smile painted subtly upon her face, and opened Shakespeare's _The Tempest_, one of her favorites. Just as her eyes skimmed the top of the title page, a flicker of black caught her eye, the color lying just above the outline of her book. She slowly peeled her gaze away from the worn, slightly-used pages to look for the source of the dark black color that clashed violently with the whiteness of the pages in her grasp. She quickly muttered something under her breath as she realized that the source of darkness belonged to a set of cold, red-tinged eyes.

She was in yet another staring match with Uchiha Sasuke.

And he looked pretty upset; his cheeks were lightly dusted with boughts of pink and red, most-likely out of anger.

Hinata wanted to do nothing more than crawl into herself as Sasuke stared her down, dark brows furrowed and face littered with lines and creases caused by his winkled coat jacket. Had he been sleeping? She quickly looked away and buried her now red face into her play, trying to coax herself into believing that he was no longer staring at her. She glanced at him over the top of her book, only to see Sasuke no longer looking stone cold and unforgiving, but vulnerable and well... _normal_. Lavender eyes gazed curiously at the seemingly dark figure that had begun to rub the sleep out of his eyes, yawning loudly and smacking his lips loudly once satisfied with his morning routine. She quickly looked down into her playwright as Sasuke moved to grab a pencil and several papers that seemed dangerously close to her collection of books. _He's probably getting ready to leave_, Hinata thought sadly, remembering how he had looked at her when they were first introduced in class yesterday. _I was only in there for a matter of minutes and I had already did something to make him upset... I hope I can turn things around; the way Naruto-kun spoke of him.. he must be a good guy. _Full, rose colored lips quirked into a tiny smile at the thought of the friendly blonde and his eagerness to welcome her to the then foreign class. Her happy thoughts were soon cut short as obsidian eyes bore into her once more, this time acting as a signal that their owner was about to speak.

"...Hyuuga. What all do you know of classic literature?"

* * *

Sasuke rarely had dreams. He didn't think it was a bad thing; this meant that he rarely had nightmares. He just saw the black and the haphazard patterns light produced behind his closed lids every night before sleep, and the yellow-orange color that caused him to rise in the morning alongside the sun. That is why Sasuke, though fully asleep and incoherent to the outside world, felt that it was quite strange for him to be experiencing a fictional event that would never come to be, a slight trick of the mind.

He was sure that it was a dream because he was talking to the Hyuuga girl, her eyes dancing with delight and face flushed with happiness as she chatted with him, saying sweet nothings into his chest where he held her. He also knew that it had to be a dream, a mere illusion because he was _smiling_. Not smirking, not grinning, but full on _smiling_. His unusually coy smile deemed to be infectious as she smiled into his chest, turning her head upwards so he could see her rose-red lips stretched comfortably across perfect white teeth, a white that nearly matched the pale hue of her skin. His smile then ceased, for he drew her closer toward his face, nearly planting a kiss on her round cheek. He got closer and closer, only to be stopped by a loud thud in the distance. This thud caused his dream world to shrivel up and fade away, becoming replaced by the regular yellow-orange light that usually meant that a window was near, and that the sun was shining down upon him. The sound continued to echo in his mind, causing him to jolt awake slowly, ready to face and silence the source of the sound. Sasuke sat up angrily, only to find himself directly across from who he recognized as an angelic being, the literal woman of his dreams. He could not see her glossy, pale orbs, so he was not entirely convinced that he was in the same vicinity as the Hyuuga heiress. _She's bound to look over here soon_, Sasuke thought as he proceeded to bore holes into her until she physically felt his stare. He tried to soften his glare, in hopes to get her to actually fall for him this time. He soon realized that he had not succeeded, due to the small "MEEP!" he heard from the heiress' pouty lips. Her lavender eyes became hidden from the world as she sought solace behind the frayed pages of her novel. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, still staring intently at the petite figure before him. His eyes dropped slightly, glancing over the cover of the small book between her tiny hands. _"The Tempest". Kurenai-sensei mentioned that—play I think? That's pretty advanced literature... So she's cute and smart..._ Sasuke felt his face begin to heat, hoping and praying to the Gods to spare him the embarrassment that a blush on his usually cold and stoic face would cause. He met her lavender eyes once again, looking curiously over the edge of the book, in search of some kind of emotion and forgiveness for her literal rude awakening. He quickly turned away, reaching for the ceiling and stretching before focusing on his poem that had yet to be annotated. He looked at the poem, re-reading the lines "_Struck by those two lovely eyes that bound me; and blessed be the first sweet agony,"_ while looking into the heiress' eyes. He felt his face redden further as a tiny smile graced her lips. He absentmindedly wondered what she could have possibly been thinking about. Did her thoughts involve him? Sasuke was convinced that she HAD to have been thinking about him, because all he could do was imagine her, think of her, dream of her. _Maybe a conversation would help... It's not like I'm really liking her... I just need help with this stupid poem. She looks like she knows her way around a lovey-dovey poem... _Sasuke's thoughts took over all functions of his mind, and he soon found himself looking into wide, watery eyes. He motioned to speak, taking note that her large, child-like eyes grew even wider in fear of what he might say; this slightly hurt him. He wanted to people to fear him, as fear leads to respect. He wanted everyone to feel this. Everyone but her. Disregarding the thought, Sasuke spoke clearly, in hopes that he'd get a response in the same sweet tone of voice that the dobe experienced first hand the day before.

"... Hyuuga. What all do you know of classical literature?" A blushed embellished the princess' face, causing Sasuke's stomach to lurch and his mouth to go dry. She lowered her book onto the table top, closing it tightly and rapping clear, manicured nails on the worn cover. She looked as though she was within deep thought, or possibly pretending that he had not just addressed her. Sauske rolled his eyes, regretting that he even initiated the conversation first. He rolled his eyes, sighing before returning his eyes to his blank paper. He heard a slightly frustrated sigh directly across from him, causing his dark eyes to quickly move towards the source of sound.

"...A-ano... I think I know q-quite a bit, Uchiha-san". Her long black lashes lowered towards the table top, as she looked at poem in front of the raven haired boy. He quirked an eyebrow as she blushed before reaching out for the paper. Her arms were too short, so she had to lean over the table, causing her face to come closer to Sasuke's than he could have ever imagined. He held his breath until she made it back to her side of the table safely, poem in hand and proud eyebrows furrowed in confusion and deep thought. Sasuke fought a losing battle with his emotions as a pleased smirk found a way upon his face.

"I have the highest marks in our class, but due to the fact that I excel in the sciences... literature and language have never been my strong suits...". Sasuke tensed at his sudden confession. An Uchiha never admitted defeat or showed any sign of struggle intentionally. He felt at ease as Hinata looked up towards him, her small rose-colored lips tipped upwards into an accepting grin, eyes creased upwards in happiness.

"W-we all have our faults, U-Uchiha-san. It's okay! I'm glad you've come to me f-for assistance... T-this just so happens to be one of my favorite poems..." She glanced down lovingly towards the paper, eyes dancing with a sense of excitement Sasuke had never witnessed, even after years of seeing the dobe get worked up over trivial, simple occurrences. "I-I could help explain the meaning if you'd like... It's a-actually a very l-lovely, romantic work. It's b-beautiful," the petite nymph said, eyes never leaving the lines on the paper she had learned to love. _You're beautiful,_ Sasuke thought, before shaking his seemingly lovey-dovey thoughts as the Hyuuga girl rose from her chair, only to sit down in a seat right beside him. She slid the poem in between the two of them, hoping that Sasuke would begin to re-read the passage. Instead his eyes wandered over the petite being next to him. Though Hinata had very er, _adult _features, she was the same height and had the same dimensions of a fourteen year old. She had tiny arms and small feet, which were tucked underneath her chair and not touching the ground at the moment. He felt his usually cold heart warm as she wrote "Uchiha Sasuke" in elegant script at the top of his assignment. "Let's s-start with your name. I-it'd really b-be unfortunate if you didn't get credit for your work?" He nodded, enjoying her presence as she explained the poet's history, and how he often depicted his first feelings of love through complex poems and rhymes. "His descriptions were complex, to convey to his audience that feelings of love, much like prose, can be utterly confusing but enjoyable all at the same time". He jotted down notes on Petrarch's tone and distinct style as she spoke effusively of the poem's beauty, chiming in on his own opinions that seemed to please her heiress, because she was now gripping his right arm, face flushed and eyes dancing out of sheer happiness. "You can see the beauty of it too? Ahhh, finally, someone that gets it!" She smiled warmly, causing her eyes to crease upwards so all that could be seen were her dark, raven eyelashes beneath her low bangs. Sasuke felt the heat in his arm make its way to his face and suddenly remembered something the Hyuuga said yesterday after a multitude of introductions.

"You stopped stuttering," he tried to say nonchalantly. He felt his lips quirk up as she looked upwards in thought, blushing as she too realized that her speech impediment had lessened. Sasuke watched in curiosity as quickly withdrew her hands from his forearm, only to clasp her own hands and look down in pure embarrassment. She looked up at Sasuke sheepishly from beneath her bangs, unknowingly batting her eyes while attempting to form words and sentences.

"A-ano," Hinata started, forcefully closing her eyes as her old habit came back into existence. "It's because I'm not nervous around you anymore". She smiled, blush growing deeper as Sasuke's smirk grew into a full on grin.

"Well, I'm glad. Next, you should stop calling me Uchiha-san. Sasuke would suffice-" Sasuke was quickly cut off as a large bag flew across the table and slid to the ground. Both Sasuke and Hinata looked towards the backpack tosser, who was recognizable much to Sasuke's dismay and Hinata's content. A tall, burly blonde was headed in their direction with an award-winning smile on his face and eyes reeling with competitive energy and evil, cock-blocking intentions.

"Oi, Teme! Hina-chan! Goodmorning!" Naruto plopped down into Hinata's old seat, laughing at the look of pure disgust plastered on his best friend's face. "What are you guys doing here? Kinda looks like a date! A really, nerdy date!" His cerulean eyes gazed deeply into Hinata's white gems, trying to evoke a cute, embarrassment-fueled reaction out of her. He succeeded as she quickly stood up, backing away from the table and waving her hands furiously in front her of ruby red face.

"A-ahh! No! I was simply helping Uchi—ha, erm _Sasuke-_san with s-some homework! It's NOT w-what it looks like!" She shook her head, causing her voice to become shaky and her seemingly never-ending hair to sway from side to side, wrapping around her slender shoulders. She frantically looked at the mischievous grin on Naruto's face to the thin line that was once a ghost of a smile on Sasuke's face. Feeling highly uncomfortable, Hinata rushed towards her pile of books, quickly picking them up one by one before bidding a quick goodbye. "W-well, school should be starting soon! I-I think it'd be best if I find Neji-nii". She rushed off to find Neji, only to be restrained by a large hand that wrapped completely around her wrist. She traced the large hand back to Naruto, his whiskered face looking eagerly at her most likely red one.

"Hina-chan, I saw that cree—er, I mean Neji-san walking towards class! I know, I'll walk ya down there!" He stood up, swinging his backpack around his shoulders and taking the books out of Hinata's hands in one swift movement, leading her away from the awestruck and royally pissed Uchiha. "See you in a few, Teme!" Naruto sang, looking over his shoulder and winking as he led Hinata out of the large mahogany library doors. Sasuke could only watch their receding figures (well, mainly Hinata's), for he was still in shock from the blatant rudeness and _clever_ thinking that came from the dobe. _I guess he wasn't joking around... Hmmph. If the Hyuuga is making ME feel like this, I can only imagine how the dobe is. He must be head over heels by now. _Sasuke began to pick his homework up and gather his things, preparing to leave the library before his fangirls appeared to follow him in the halls. He barely made it to the exit before he was called out by two shrill voices.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasu-baby!" Sasuke briskly exited the library, in hopes of avoiding the girls all together. He was surprised, but not unhappy when the girls remained in the library, allowing for him to walk slowly and thoughtfully to class, so he could plan to remove the Hyuuga heiress from the dobe's grasp. _Well, _Sasuke thought with a slight smirk as he made his way into the classroom _at least things have gotten interesting._

Back at the library, two girls of equal annoyance stood whispering angrily to one another, much like they did every day. One girl angrily pulled at her vibrant, blood-red hair, which explained why it was almost always askew by the time class started daily. "Did you see how pissed Sasu-kun was? What it something you said, pinky?" The jade-eyed girl Karin addressed had to use all of her inner strength to prevent her fist from landing on her pale cheek. Flushed with anger, the pink-haired motioned towards the door and both girls proceeded to leave. Once outside of the library's noise restraint, Sakura made her rebuttle.

"ME?" Sakura asked in anger, pink hair flying about as she yelled at Karin loudly, causing the redhead's glasses to sit crooked on her face. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CALLED HIM 'SASU-BABY'! IDIOT! Besides," she started, beginning to calm herself as she made her way down the hallway that lead to Kakashi-sensei's homeroom. "I think he was pissed at Naruto-ku—er, the idiot. He looked pretty chummy walking with that new skank. She's totally trying to play Sasuke, that bitch!"

Pushing up her glasses and smoothing down her hair before stepping into class, Karin shot Sakura a cold glance. "Play Sasuke? After what we told her? She wouldn't dare play with his heart or even LOOK in his direction after what she said. She doesn't know what she's about to get herself into". Sakura nodded and both girls made their way into the class, plastering on faux smiles and seductive looks in attempt to catch the attention of their mutual object of desire. Both girls soon noticed that their efforts would fail to be realized, for their beloved Uchiha had his eyes focused on the blushing bishoujo seated in front of him, who was currently being entertained by class idiots, Naruto and Kiba. Karin and Sakura watched in awe as Sasuke's fists clenched as Kiba grabbed Hinata's hand and knelt down, begging for forgiveness of his actions from the day before. Sakura let out a low growl, readying herself for confrontation but was stopped by Yamanaka Ino as she brushed by her and, while walking with (well, _dragging_) Shikamaru, made her way up to the Hyuuga girl, inviting her to accompany her on a school tour of sorts. Hinata, to the disgust of Karin and Sakura, blushed cutely and nodded her hair in agreement, her ebony locks of a midnight shade bouncing about her face.

"Damn," Karin said, in total awe as much of the class gathered around the new girl, happily engrossed in conversation and laughs. "... she's kind of popular, ne?" Sakura barely heard the question, for she had already walked away from the front of the classroom into the flood of her peers. After pushing several classmates aside, Sakura found herself at the heart of the classroom, surrounded by Naruto, Hinata and a seated Sasuke. Clearing her throat and flipping her coiffed bubblegum-pink hair, Sakura waited for recognition. Sasuke kept his eyes glued to Hinata, who happily greeted her.

"A-ano, Goodmorning Sakura-san! H-how are you? Where's K-Karin-san? I haven't g-greeted her yet". Sakura's demure facial expression soon turned into a scowl. _That little WENCH! She tries to act so damn friendly! I know what she's REALLY up to, dammit! _Sakura huffed her newfound nemesis, turning to Naruto for a boost of ego. _Usually that idiot jumps at the opportunity to speak to me,_ She thought as she smiled happily at him, trying to overpower the sweetness that Hinata was giving off. She was soon knocked down even lower, as Naruto looked at her quizzically.

"Huh? Did you need something Sakura-chan?" The blonde looked at her in a seriously confused manner, raising both hands behind his head. "Usually you don't come over to me; n-not that I'm mad or anything!" A blush soon made its way onto Naruto's whiskered face, evoking an evil smirk from both Sakura and Sasuke. _I've still got it, _Sakura thought as she giggled coyly at the tan blonde, aware that she now had the attention of Uchiha as well. Naruto grinned warmly back, cocking his head to the side in curiosity. "Is something bothering you? You kind of have this crazy smile on your face Sakura-chan..." Sakura considered the idiot's question before shooting an evil glare towards the Hyuuga girl, whose rose red face was now drained of all color as jade eyes pierced through her wide lavender ones.

"_Yes, _Naruto-kun. There _IS _something bothering me..." Sakura nearly elaborated, in hopes of making Hinata squirm anymore but the bell sounded, and everyone rushed hurriedly to their seats, as if their instructor were about to actually show up on time. For the remainder of the homeroom period, both Sakura and Karin kept their eyes locked on the petite back of the class' beloved _Hina-chan_, as though their stares could somehow destroy her. _If only_, Sakura thought. _If only_.

* * *

"HINATA-CHAAAAAAAAAN!"

Hinata squeaked sharply as a loud, piercing, sing-song voiced made its way above the abundance of voices throughout the hallway. She turned around, only to see a long-haired blonde with a high ponytail rushing towards her, oceanic like eyes glowing with warmth. _Yamanaka Ino, right?_ Hinata thought as the blonde finally reached her, currently attempting to catch her breath. "I found you! I've been looking all over they place! I sent Shikamaru to look too, but I bet he's asleep somewhere" Ino sighed and shook her head, causing her long blonde hair to swing about her waist. Let's walk around a bit! I'll show you some of the school that you haven't seen yet!" Hinata barely had time to oblige as she found herself being pulled outside two large double doors.

"T-thank you, Yamanaka-san! I did want to see some of the school's g-gardens!" Hinata crouched down closely to a large patch of gardenias and baby's breath, inhaling their clean refreshing scent. Ino smiled warmly next to her, happy to have pleased her new acquaintance with something as simple as flowers.

"Ahhh, it's nothing! And call me 'Ino,' or 'Ino-chan,' will ya? We're friends, not strangers or coworkers or something! This is usually where me and some of the kids from class like to eat or hangout after class! I just wanted to show you where it was so you could accompany us sometime!" Ino winced slightly as Hinata gaped at her in awe, a deep blush tinting her porcelain cheeks and tears growing in her wide, nearly white eyes. "Ehh? Was it something I said? What's wrong?" Hinata soon feel out of her stupor, looking down at her clasped hands, doing everything in her power to avoid Ino's gaze.

"N-no! Not at a-all! It's j-just... I'm not used to 'hanging out' or even having a 'girlfriend'. L-life b-before I transferred here was very... s-sheltered. I'm just really r-really happy! M-my apologies Yamana—er, Ino-chan". Hinata glanced upwardly towards her newly acquired friend from beneath her bangs, only to see her reaching for her to capture in a tight embrace. Hinata could feel her face grow warm, turning an unnamed shade of red as Ino squeezed her tiny cheek into her breasts.

"Daaaawww! Hinata-chan! You are so cute! We'll definitely be 'girlfriends', I can already see that you're a real sweet, chill girl!" Ino loosened her embrace and placed her hands on Hinata's shoulders, eyeing her like a mischievous child. "As my new found best friend, I do believe that it is only in order that you tell me things about yourself! So... What's your favorite food? Your favorite band? Your favorite color?" Ino giggled as Hinata furrowed her brow to seriously consider answers to her bombardment of questions. Both girls stood up, and began making their way back into the school to attend Kurenai-sensei's Literature class when Ino made Hinata stop in her tracks with one last question.

"Ah, Hina-chan?" Ino asked innocently, lips poked out in curiosity.

"Y-yes?"

"Who do you like? As in a 'he's so fine, I wanna date him!' kind of like? Naruto? Sasuke? From what I saw in class.. I thought you might be kind of sweet on one of em. Or the other way around!"

Hinata froze in her tracks, breaking out into a cold sweat and flushed face. "N-nani? I-I don't... What? _What the—I barely know these guys! Home training did NOT prepare me for this! _Hinata waved her hands infront of her face frantically, as if she could physically brush away Ino's question. Not minding where she was going, Hinata continued to freak out, until she was stopped by a tall, broad-shouldered baracade at the door leading to Kurenai-sensei's classroom. She began to fall backwards, closing her eyes and bracing herself for impact, but was caught by large hands wrapped around her left arm and waist before she could hit the linoleum floor. She opened her eyes one by one, only to see piercing black eyes staring at her from under spiky black bangs and a chiseled, Adonis-like face made of the finest marble only inches away from her own.

"Well, when they say girls in high school will fall for you... I didn't think they meant like this. You okay, Hinata-chan?" Sasuke smiled warmly at Hinata, in hopes that a smile would cure her of any feeling of shock or fear. Hinata felt that his words of reassurance were too much.

"S-sa...S-s-sasuke-kun? Ahh!" He frowned as a long sigh left the lips of his raven-haired damsel in distress. Her soft petite body soon went slack and heavy.

_Mental note number one, _Sasuke thought as he brushed past an awestruck Ino and made his way to the nurse's wing. _Hinata Hyuuga is not the ordinary, cliché high school girl._

_She doesn't get swooned; she just faints._

* * *

**Soooooo! What'd you guys think? Sorry Neji wasn't in there much... I dunno why I didn't put him in there much... I love him. But like, I dunno. I suck at writing.  
**

**This is my longest chapter EVER!**

**Sorry for the delay. I got exams to do! And they have been the BIGGEST bitch!**

**I'll be grateful if ya'll read and review!**

**I love ya'll, my little cutie pies!**

**Until next chapter! Which hopefully won't take as long as this one lol -_-**

**Tah-tah! **


End file.
